The 29th Hunger Games: Betrayal
by The Bakers Daughter
Summary: Leche thinks of home as she keeps watch over her 'allies'. One shot. Please review


**Hi, this is my first go at any form of story so it isn't fantastic. I also have trouble putting my ideas into words too so sorry. Any form of help or guidance would be VERY useful so please review. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Leche lay, eyes wide and alert in the musky cave as she kept watch. As her eyes swept over the remainder her allies sleeping bodies for the thirty-fourth time that night, she noticed some movement near the mouth of the cave. She silently pushed herself into a sitting position, staring at the entrance. It happened a second time. She let out a relieved sigh as she noticed it was just a stray tree branch. Good. She'd rather be bored than terrified.<p>

It's different here. In the arena. Even at night there is an uneven tension as she gazes at those she now calls her friends. Knowing that if she wants to survive she must eventually kill them. She prefers to keep watch over sleeping. For when she sleeps she sees the deaths of Sanni and Broose; brutal and full of hatred on the murderers part and Marti's death; peaceful and sweet as she took her last breath before the poisonous fumes and gases strangled the life out of her. That and the fact that as she sleeps she is at complete mercy to her fellow tributes. She even fears her allies that watch to keep the careers away. The most important thing she learnt in District Six is to never trust anyone.

She clings onto the cold stone wall to help her as she stands up and stretches her legs, stiff from the nights sleeping on a hard floor. She walks to the opening of the cave and looks out across the vast expanse of arena that lies before her. She wanders if it ever ends or if the rocks surrounding her and the sea straight ahead went on forever.

That's one good thing about the arena. The sea. She hadn't seen it before in her district, but Broose had. He was from District Four, the fishing district. He said he liked because it reminded him of home. Leche thought about this and felt the most peaceful she had since she arrived as she watched the gentle lilt of the waves as they hit the rocks two hundred yards before her. She liked Broose. His death was the worst. He was her favourite, she thought that in other circumstances they would have been good friends. He was strong. A good tribute, if he had gone with the careers like they had asked he could have won. But he didn't like the joy that coursed through their eyes at the prospect of killing someone. So he joined us. But this made the careers angry so they ganged up on him when they caught us the other night. They tore him limb from limb to seek their revenge and then threw his mangled corpse to the birds. Sanni, a tough girl from District Seven got killed trying to help him.

Leche shook her head, trying to rid her brain of these thoughts.

'Concentrate on the sea.' She whispered to herself slicing the terrifying silence. She followed her orders and calmed a little as she watched the waves drift in and out. In and out. In and out. She felt sleepy and felt her eyelids slowly drooping so she started pacing a length of the cave.

Eventually she grew tired of this and stood back in the entrance. She lifted her head up to the sky. She saw stars. She loved stars. Her Mother had taught her about them before she had died. At first she found it hard to picture these stars as things and people, but now she saw them straight away. The moon was bright this particular night, so she could only make out a distant Orion, or The Hunter as he was in Greek Mythology.

She felt a little tinkling of happiness at this memory of home, glad that at least one thing was the same. That is of course assuming that the sky is real and not a hologram. It's the Capitol, so she wouldn't be surprised.

She took one step back and was about to turn away from the view when it hit her. Not metaphorically, but physically. I mean to say the knife hit her. As she twisted, the pain flooded through her and she felt blood seep out of her gaping wound and soak her shirt. There was a lot of blood. So at least she would die quickly. When she looked up from where she had fallen to the ground she saw her killer, Cartin. The boy from District Ten. Her ally. Her friend. Betrayal was all she felt after that. As she learnt in District Six. Never trust anyone, because, one day, they will just stab you in the back. She never thought they meant it literally.


End file.
